After Work
by MusicGeekWriter
Summary: Smut, smut, and smut. Oh, and a teeny tiny bit of fluff. Beca comes home after a long and crazy workday to a horny Chloe, who has a special surprise for her. First time writing smut, hope its good. Lets just say my girlfriend gave me a 'prompt' and I took off with it. R&R if you'd like :D.


Chloe had been waiting all day for Beca to come home. Her girlfriend was working on her latest album, which has yet to be named. She knew that it would be great, of course. All she knew is that Beca still made her mixes of her weekly jams. As Chloe waited for her prince to come back home, an idea sparked in her head. _I know how to make her go crazy..._ She thought to herself. She made her way to their bedroom.

Chloe scavenged her drawers for a nice little surprise. She knew that Beca would be stressed from her new music, and she smirked as she pulled out a skimpy black thong with a matching bra. To top it off, she put her favorite skinny jeans on, along with one of Beca's white button ups, she loved when Chloe wore her clothes.

The cherry on top would be the music coming through their studio speakers. She queued up some of her lady jams, ones that Beca knew of, and set up the kitchen. She grabbed an expensive bottle of red wine along with two wine glasses, sparkling in the light of the 6 o'clock sunset coming through the window. Finally, Chloe sat.

The door to their house creaked open and a flustered Beca walked through, holding her studio guitar. "I'm home!" Beca shouted when she walked in. She set the guitar down as Chloe walked up to hug her.

"I missed you," Chloe said.

"I was only at work," Beca chuckled. She kissed Chloe on the cheek and smiled. "I missed you too."

Chloe smiled. "How'd work go today?"

"You're never going to believe this. I got word that freaking Patrick Stump wants to work with me. PATRICK STUMP CHLOE," Beca yelled, she had a huge smile written on her face.

"Oh my god! That's so amazing!" Chloe said, she knew how much of a Fall Out Boy fan she's been her whole life. "Come in the kitchen and I'll crack open some wine babe, cmon."

Chloe dragged the DJ into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle opener. She twisted the top off and poured them a glass.

"To freaking Patrick Stump," Chloe said.

"To Patrick Stump," Beca replied.

Chloe walked over to the stereo and played her queue. She made sure she had everything in order and walked back, starting to act a bit sultry. "So, did anything else exciting happen at work?" She noticed Beca looked a bit suspicious of her playing all her lady jams.

"That's the homerun for sure. Other than that, all I do is pour out more seconds of my album. I finished all the guitar tracking, that's why I brought mine home."

"Hmm, I see. Wanna serenade me with all your fancy songs?" Chloe said.

"Sure, what do you wanna hear babe?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Play me the acoustic version of Miss Jackson!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Panic!, huh? Okay then…."

Beca walked over to her guitar and put a pick in her mouth before picking up the instrument. She placed it in a comfortable spot in her lap before plucking a few notes. "Gotta tune the beast a bit, hold on."

Chloe could only watch in awe. She always loved watching her play, it sent shivers down her spine hearing her voice. Beca began the first few chords. The song was in a lower key, and sounded much darker than the original. It was beautiful, and sexy, especially when beca was doing it.

Beca continued to play, occasionally looking up at Chloe. The redhead was starting to get lost hearing the brunettes voice, and those damn hands could work so fucking well….

"Babe?!" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe realized that Beca was done and that she had been staring for quite a while now. "Oh, sorry...I got lost a little…"

"No shit, what's goin' on in that beautiful mind of yours hmm?" Beca said with a smirk. Chloe loved that fucking smirk.

Chloe giggled, the smile never leaving her face. Beca looked at her with a face of realization. The Dj walked over to their stereo and picked out a particular song from the ones Chloe picked out.

"Is it me playing?" Beca asked. Chloe couldn't read her expression.

Chloe swallowed. She knew that Beca knew how to play many instruments for her job, but when she saw it, it never ceased to amaze her.

Beca smirked again. She got up from where she was sitting and walked to take another sip of wine. "I'm gonna change, it was a long day in the office."

The girl walked into their room without the slightest glance. Chloe bit her lip. She put another song on the queue, just after Titanium would finish. The song was at the climax, and she walked after the girl after turning the volume up on the speakers.

Chloe had the look on her face walking into that room. She walked slowly to where Beca was standing. The girl was facing her dresser, finding something to put on.

"You know, that's my shirt." Beca said, not turning around. Chloe jumped. She didn't even realize she knew she walked in.

Chloe smirked, "Yep, and it's very comfy. I don't know how you fit into it though, this thing barely fits me."

"Well you wouldn't know, I've got the guns for it," Beca teased. "Is this Troye?"

Chloe's smirk grew. "Yep." She took another step closer to her. "It's my new jam."

Beca's face dropped, and she was the one with the eyes now. Chloe pulled her to a chair that was in the room and pushed her down.

"You said you had a long day hmm?" Chloe said, smirk now long gone from her face. She bit her lip.

"Mmhmm…" Beca said. She was staring directly at Chloe's lips, with a hungry look in her eyes.

Chloe straddled her on the chair. The song was just beginning. She wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders.

 _Kiss me on the mouth and set me free…._

Chloe kissed her girlfriend when the music said so. She didn't give her much, teasing her a bit. She pulled away and pushed her hair to the side and let her lips hover over the sweet spot on her neck.

The beat of the music began, and so did the redhead's hips. She moved her body in sync with the music, bending her body as far as it could.

The song came to its high, and the bass line increased. Chloe turned around and started grinding into the other girl from behind. She put her hands on both of Beca's legs and spread them, getting more room for her to grind. As the song came to a close, Chloe turned around again and kissed her. She pulled away as the music faded away.

Beca looked up at the other girl, panting, lips swollen from biting them so much. Chloe saw her hands were gripping the sides of the chair, knuckles white. She noticed how she swallowed and let out a long sigh. The younger girl stood up in front of her and pushed her onto the bed.

The brunette practically jumped on top of the other girl, and dove in for a heated kiss. Chloe melted into the kiss, putting her hands on either side of her neck. She pulled her in closer. Beca's hips began grinding into her. Chloe broke the kiss and started breathing heavy. She felt a spark of aggression in her and tried to push her over and take control.

Chloe had Beca pinned for a whole two seconds before the Dj pushed her off the bed. She led them to a wall and slammed her into it. The brunette grabbed her wrists tightly and smashed them into the wall. She started attacking her neck, sucking and biting it, surely leaving marks. Chloe felt chills go down her body. She became desperate for touch. Chloe began fighting back, trying to push Beca off and push her into the wall. The younger girl would not budge.

Eventually Chloe gave up, and just let Beca do her thing.

Beca began to unbutton her white shirt with ease whilst kissing her girlfriend's neck. Chloe let herself breathe a bit. Once beca opened her shirt up her jaw dropped. "You did not."

Chloe smirked lazily, never breaking eye contact. She snaked her hands down her torso to her jeans. She tugged at the button a bit before unbuttoning it. She slowly pulled them down her hips. She turned to her side so she could bend down to take them off her ankles, giving Beca a great view of her ass. The older girl felt hands make their way to her waist, pulling her closer. She slowly raised her head to meet the other. She was met with a kiss that sent heat all over her body.

Beca began running her hands all over her body. They moved from her stomach, to her sides, waist, back, ass, then settled onto her neck and pulled her towards her roughly. She threw her onto the bed in front of her. Beca straddled her waist once more and started massaging her chest. Chloe let out a loud sigh, even more desperate for touch. The brunette took off her bra and kissed her way down to one side. She kissed everywhere around the nipple before taking it into her mouth. Chloe's back arched into the touch. Beca continues licking and nipping until she felt it was good, then moved over to the other.

Chloe's hands were dragging down Beca's back, making her grunt in appreciation. Beca's head began moving down her body, kissing her stomach. Her fingers dipped under her panties, and slowly dragged them down her legs. As she pulled them over her ankles, Beca began slowly kissing the inside of her leg. Once she got to her thigh, she licked her way up to where she needed her most. Just before she was about to touch her, she moved to the other leg and did the same treatment. When she creeped up again, she paused, hovering above her sensitive spot. She blew cold air on the other girl, making her shiver. Beca gave in finally and took a long lick over the other girl. Chloe moaned embarrassingly loud, making Beca smirk. She began picking up her pace a bit, and occasionally dipping inside of her. Chloe bit her lip to keep the noises from coming out. Beca came up to kiss the girl one last time before she got flipped onto her back.

Chloe looked at beca with a mix of hunger and desperation when an idea sparked in her mind. She went over to Beca's dresser and grabbed one of her ties. She walked back to the bed and asked the other girl for her permission with her eyes. The other girl nodded. Chloe set the tie down and unbuckled Beca's belt. She brought it up to her wrists and wrapped it around. The younger girl bit her lip. Chloe grabbed the tie and wrapped it around her head, covering her eyes. Chloe ran her hands over her body, admiring it. She jumped on the bed and started touching herself. She brought herself to Beca's face. It took the other girl a moment to realize what was happening, but quickly picked it up, and dug in like she had never eaten began going crazy, moaning at the taste. Chloe's head shot back, her hips moving involuntarily. The redhead's mouth was wide open.

Once she felt her own orgasm beginning to build, she lowered her head and pulled Beca's pants and underwear down in one desperate movement. She dipped her head down and started to give her girlfriend the same treatment she was getting. As she did so, Beca began tongue-fucking her at a speed she wasn't used to. Chloe moaned into her girlfriend's warmth. Any movement or noise they made as a pair gave both of them chills, and shot heat straight down. Chloe took a hand and began rubbing Beca's clit with two fingers, making the girl squirm under her. Chloe began to feel her orgasm approaching, only giving her girlfriend more motivation. Beca flicked the other girls clit with her tongue until she came crashing down on top of her. Chloe made sure Beca got some to, and continued rubbing and licking. The younger girl's orgasm was fairly close behind.

After she calmed down, Chloe got off Beca and untied her. "Damn babe," Beca said.

"I got really horny okay? I was watching Fifty Shades again…." Chloe said.

"You and that damn movie, what are we going to do about you hmm?"

"I don't know, maybe you'll have to punish me," Chloe winked.

"Oh lord, woman" Beca laughed.

"You know I'm not joking," Chloe said with a smirk.

"I know, and it's kinda part of the reason why I love you so much. You're such a fucking dork." Beca said.

"I love you too, but I'm not the only dork here," Chloe said.

"Hmm, who are you talking about then, because the only other living person here is m, and I'm not a dork, I'm badass and you can't deny it. Maybe one of your thousand stuffed animals is the dork here," Beca said while walking into their bathroom.

"Sure babe, whatever you say. Just don't forget that you wear zelda boxers like it's your religion."

"Hey, that game is the shit."

"Mmhmm…"


End file.
